Ben Rothwell
Background Ben has opened his own gym with Thiago Veiga called Rothwell MMA/LCCT BJJ . UFC career In his first fight he lost to Cheick Kongo in the pre show for UFC 1, when he came out on the wrong end of a unanimous decision. Rothwell took his record to 1 - 1 - 0 when he beat Pat Barry at UFC 5. Rothwell beat Sean McCorkle at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Rothwell lost his 4th fight at Fight night 2 against Alistair Overeem by Unanimous decision, Rothwell lost his next fight by Unanimous decision against Gabriel Gonzaga at UFC 19, Rothwell lost at UFC 22 against Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira by Submission (Arm bar), Rothwell beat Roy Nelson by KO at UFC 28, Rothwell beat Frank Mir by TKO at UFC 36, Rothwell lost to Pat Barry at UFC 38 by KO, Rothwell lost to Gary Goodridge by TKO at UFC 44, Rothwell beat Travis Browne by TKO at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 6 - 0 | Travis Browne | TKO (Punch) | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 1.36 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Gary Goodridge | TKO (Punch) | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.32 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Pat Barry | TKO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.52 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Frank Mir | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.58 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Roy Nelson | KO (Punch) | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.33 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | Submission (Arm bar) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.18 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Gabriel Gonzaga | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Alistair Overeem | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Pat Barry | TKO (Punches) | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.57 |Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | Decision (unanimous) | UFC 1 | November 6, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5:00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}